Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit : Adventures of The Jungle
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Adventures of The Jungle is the 68th episode in the series and also the 4th movie in the series. Plot Lady Tottington is a beautiful, American heiress, reluctantly engaged to marry Victor Quartermaine, who seems more attached to his fiancee's wealth than to her. On an expedition to Central Africa, joined by Lyle and two men he hired named Max and Thor, Lady Tottington is rescued from a lion attack by a girl named Katie Sandow. It is stated that Katie survived an airplane crash and lands where she was, and technically she was raised in the jungle by a talking, highly intelligence named Emily, Wallace and Gromit. Katie now (temporally) lives on friendly terms with most animals. She is quite clumsy from time to time, a tendency manifest in her collisions with trees and her less than secure footing, but takes all mishaps in stride. While rescuing Lady Tottington, Katie accidentally knocks her unconscious on a tree branch and takes her back to his jungle treehouse. Lady Tottington is charmed by katie and they become friends. She is introduced to Katie's "jungle" relatives named Phillip Wager, Joellen McMullen and Sarah Sandow. Katie begins to feel okay with her and asks Emily for advice in courting her. Emily's advice is only variably dependable, but Katie's attempts do meet with some success. Victor gets and meets Lyle Van de Groot and the rest of the expedition search for Lady Tottington, and it is revealed that the men Lyle hired are poachers. Victor and Lyle finds Katie's tree house, and tries to persuade Lady Tottington to come with him. She calls Katie over, and Victor and Lyle tries to scare him off using what he thought was a pistol-shaped cigarette lighter. It turns out that a porter had switched the lighter with a real pistol, and Victor shoots Katie with it on accident. Katie survives (because according to the narrator, "nobody dies in this story"), but Victor with Lyle is sent to prison. Max and Thor attempt to capture Emily, Wallace and Gromit including Happy Rabbit (who trips Victor and Lyle into falling the elephant's poop.), whom they have overheard speaking in English. They are arrested and sent to Bujumbura jail, but are released on a technicality. Lady tottington returns to her home in San Francisco, taking Katie with her to "get her the finest medical treatment available". In San Francisco, Katie is introduced to the society of humans. He proceeds to make a remarkable impression upon his new acquaintances. One noteworthy incident is his heroic rescue of a stranded parasailor. Meanwhile, Lady Tottington's "parents" throw an engagement party for her. At the party, Lady's mother Beatrice realizes that Katie's affection for Lady Tottington might end any chance of her daughter marrying Victor. Mrs. Tottington then lectures Katie on the unsuitability of any relationship he might have with Lay. Discouraged, Katie returns to Lady's flat. There, she finds her bird Tookie Tookie (Wallace), who flew all the way from Africa to tell Katie that Max & Thor had stolen Emily to take her to Vegas to make a fortune. Immediately Katie set off for Africa, leaving without even telling Lady goodbye. Soon afterward, Lady realizes that she reciprocates Katie's affection, and much to her mother's dismay decides to follow her to Africa. Katie returns to Africa to save Gromit who (Max and Thor made a clone of Gromit by accident), fortunately, has been misleading her captors into following false trails. Katie finds Gromit and rescues him by defeating Max and Thor in a fistfight and found Emily under the cage, which included pranks such as giving Max a purple nurple, and giving Thor's tighty-whiteys an atomic wedgie. Lady arrives on the scene at the end of the fight, and moments before Victor and Lyle and some henchmen appear as well. It is revealed that Victor and Lyle escaped from jail and became an ordained minister so that he had the authority to marry Lady Tottignton and them self against her will, however Victor betrayed lyle and kicks him out. Lyle's henchmen tie Katie up and Lyle runs away with Lady Tottington. He takes her to a raft on Ape River and proceeded with a marriage ceremony. Meanwhile, Katie, Emily, Wallace, Gromit, and other animals defeat Lyle's henchmen and Katie rescues Lady before Victor can finish the marriage. After admitting they like each other to be close friends, Katie and Lady are close friends, later BFF's in a lavish jungle celebration on the next full moon. Wallace and Emily travels to Las Vegas where they becomes a performer, and the final scenes show him using Max and Thor as stage props in his program. Characters * Katie Sandow (main protagonist) * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Lady Tottington * Victor Quartermaine (main antagonist) * Lyle Van de Groot (secondary antagonist) * Max and Thor (third antagonist) * Lyle's Henchman * Mr. Tottington Songs Dela (the dog howls at the moon) Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Long episodes